1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handheld electronic device, in particular, to a handheld electronic device having a highly reliable and convenient design of cover disassembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device is an electronic device which can be held and operated in a user's hand. A handheld electronic device is usually small-sized and light-weighted so that it can be carried anywhere by a user. Handheld electronic devices currently in use include mobile phones, multimedia players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), palmtop computers, palmtop game consoles, and handheld global positioning system (GPS) device etc.
On the other hand, in order to keep the portability of handheld electronic devices and increase the surface areas of the displays and keyboard thereof at the same time, handheld electronic devices having stacked bodies (for example, folding-type or sliding-type handheld electronic devices) have been developed besides bar-type handheld electronic devices.
Additionally, exchangeable batteries are usually adopted in handheld electronic devices in order to prolong the operation time thereof. A user can carry a backup battery and replace the battery in a handheld electronic device when necessary so as to prolong the operation time of the handheld electronic device.
In the design of a handheld electronic device, a battery cover is always used for protecting the battery. The battery cover on the handheld electronic device has to be disassembled first in order to exchange the battery and assembled back to the handheld electronic device after the battery has been exchanged. In a conventional design of a handheld electronic device, the battery cover is usually engaged to the body of the handheld electronic device through a clasp, wherein the clasp is directly connected to a push button on the outer surface of the handheld electronic device, and a user can push the push button to move the clasp and to release the engagement between the clasp and the battery cover and remove the battery cover from the body of the handheld electronic device. Foregoing operation is performed reversely to assemble the battery cover to the body of the handheld electronic device.
However, since the members of the handheld electronic device interact with each other directly in foregoing conventional design, these members may be worn off easily and accordingly the reliability may be reduced. Moreover, the tolerance may be increased during the interaction between the push button and the clasp due to the abrasion of these members such that the operation handle of the handheld electronic device is affected. Furthermore, the push button on the outer surface of the handheld electronic device makes the appearance of the handheld electronic device unsatisfactory.